Mutação Por que é preciso mudar!
by AngelZinha
Summary: U/A. Hermione saiu de Londres para os EUA e Infelizmente ela terá que retornar para a cidade que abandonou. Será que agora, estando mais diferente, ela vai Ou Será que ela novamente irá fugir?


_Harry __potter__ não me pertence... __Senão __teriamos__ um __triangulo__ amoroso entre Harry x __Herminone__ x __Draco__. Seria tão legal _

Peço desculpas antecipadas por qq coisa. Dentre elas a) Não betei x.x b) é minha primeira fic que não seja naruto... Pode/ com certeza estará/ estranha. Mas espero que dê para se divertir pelo menos um pouquinho.

**Casais**: _Hermione Harry Hermione Victor Hermione Draco_

**Resumo: U/A.** Hermione saiu de Londres para os Estados Unidos. Infelizmente ela terá que retornar para a cidade que abandonou. Será que agora, estando mais madura, ela vai conseguir superar seu passado? Será que ela novamente irá fugir?

**Mutação**

**Cap. 1 – Retornando para casa...**

-Eu não acredito que hoje vai ser nosso baile de 6 anos de formados – diz um ruivo de cabelos bagunçados que fechava uma camisa.

-Nem eu, o tempo vôou – disse um moreno que ajeitava o óculos em seu rosto.

Ambos se olharam estavam com 26 anos, eram homens formados e que dividiam um apartamento no centro de Londres onde exerciam suas profissões.

-O segundo grau foi muito divertido – suspirou Ron se jogando na cama do quarto do moreno onde ele se arrumava

-Senhor Wesley acho melhor levantar senão quiser chegar tarde – disse o moreno em tom sério, porém de forma cínica.

-Cara isso realmente lembrou a Hermione... como será que ela está Harry? – suspirou o ruivo se levantando

-Com certeza ela está bem – disse o jovem, na verdade ele queria realmente que ela estivesse bem. Levou a mão em seu rosto como se uma dor existisse ali...

**OoOOooOO**

-Bem Vindaaaaa – gritou uma menina da janela de um prédio pequeno mais aconchegante, vendo uma certa morena eadentrar no mesmo.

-Obrigada – disse uma outra com a voz transparecendo cansaço e não apenas por ter subido um andar de escadas.

-A viagem foi boa? Está tudo bem? Cansada? Algum fantasma perturbou você? – perguntou a menina aflita para a morena que riu abertamente.

-Luna você não mudou absolutamente nadinha do que eu me lembrava – disse a morena sorrindo pela primeira vez neste dia

-Você fala como se tivesse mudado muito Hermione – disse a menina, as duas se encararam e trocaram um abraço forte.

-Estava com saudade – disse Luna para a amiga

-Desculpe – disse Hermione se aconchegando no braço da loira na sua frente.

-Claro que sim, e no mais você deve ter visto auras totalmente diferentes no Estados Unidos não foi? – perguntou Luna animada e novamente Hermione deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

-Eu senti falta disso – disse a morena respirando fundo o ar de Londres.

-Você vai querer ir a festa ou prefere ficar fofocando? tem que me contar tudo sobre o seu casinho nos Eua... Tudo que eu ainda não sei.– pergunta Luna. Hermione para por uns segundos, fecha os olhos. Ela se lembrou da festa de comemoração de 100 anos da Escola onde ela estudara e que fora convidada formalmente pelo diretor.

-Tenho que ir amiga, o Dumbledore me convidou pessoalmente e sabe que não conseguiria negar nada para ele – disse Hermione num suspiro.

-Tem certeza? Você não precisa ir se não estiver preparada – diz Luna encarando a amiga. Seus pêlos arrepiaram, ela sabia do que a amiga estava falando. E por pior que fosse estava na hora de superar.

-Tenho que dar um passo em frente nê? Não adianta só fugir, mas ficar em casa ainda é um convite tentador – diz Hermione sorrindo.

-Bom, nesse caso venha tenho o vestido perfeito – diz Luna

-Eu ainda não acredito que você é estilista – diz Hermione rindo

-E de sucesso, mas sou guiada pelas luzes brilhantes que me rodeiam – diz Luna sonhadora e Hermione sorriu.

**OooOOooooo**

-E Daremos inicio ao baile de comemoração do centenário de nossa escola. Agradeço a todos os alunos que estão aqui. Que comecem as festividades. – Disse o diretor animado sob os gritos e palmas de todos presentes. Eram alunos de todas as idades, todos juntos desfrutavam do salão decorado e da música calma escolhida. Era uma chance única de ver os mais velhos com os mais novos relembrando do passado.

Nesse momento uma dupla de rapazes encosta o carro, com certeza muitas pessoas se aproximam deles. Ele não gostava disso, mas já havia se acostumado.

-Harry você veio – disse um senhor

-Bem vindo Harry – disse uma garota gritando

-Ninguém nota que **eu** também cheguei – disse Rony contrariado que saía da porta do carona da Ferrari preta que Harry possuía. Harry apenas sorria e acenava para as pessoas. Ele gostaria de apenas ser tratado como todo mundo, mas não podia já que os seus pais haviam protegido o país de uma ataque terrorista e ele fora o único que sobreviveu. Era visto como um herói, e a cicatriz em sua testa era a prova que era ele o que sobreviveu.

Os rapazes andaram um pouco pela festa, quem não os conhecesse poderia dizer que eram uma dupla de modelos, o ruivo era alto, de olhos inebriantes, jeito maroto e porte atlético. Era recém formado em administração e dividia um apartamento com Harry, constantemente citado na mídia como melhor amigo de Harry Potter, acabou de ser contratado por uma empresa para ser administrador Junior. Já Harry era um pouco mais baixo que Rony, tinha o corpo totalmente definido por praticar muitos esportes, tinha um sorriso cativante e seus olhos penetrantes prendiam a atenção das mulheres, além disso era rico e constantemente citado como um dos solteiros mais desejados. Diferente de Rony ele não era mulherengo e se concentrava em seu trabalho, era médico em um hospital na cidade.

-Por acaso você viu a Hermione Rony? – perguntou Harry ao rapaz

-Também estou procurando ela – disse Rony. Nesse momento um porshe vermelho chega. Todos os olhos se voltam para ver quem é. De Dentro dele sai um rapaz loiro, com um olhar arrogante e a blusa meio aberta mostrando o peitoral definido.

-Exibido – diz Rony e Harry ri do comentário do amigo. O jovem vai seguindo na direção da dupla enquanto é seguido por alguns rapazes.

-Veio pela comida de graça Wesley? –diz Draco ríspido

-Cara, você devia crescer – disse Rony vermelho de raiva.

-Se eu fosse você parava agora Malfoy – diz Harry calmamente

-Ei, não é porque somos obrigados á trabalhar juntos que nós temos que ser amigos Potter – diz o rapaz de forma arrogante e passa por eles

-Eu juro um dia eu ainda quebro a cara dele – disse Rony entre os dentes, mas antes que Harry respondesse um carro multicolorido. Parecia um Jipe pintado a mão estacionava.

A atenção de todos se viraram para o carro e quem era o dono de tal aberração. Ao ver uma cabeleira loira Rony suspirou.

-Como eu não adivinhei? – disse o rapaz de forma debochada

-Luna – disse Harry rindo

-Ela é super jeitosa cara, pena que é uma lunática- disse Rony e quando ele ia desviar o olhar viu que ela abriu a porta do carona e convencia alguém a sair de lá. Seus olhos ficaram fixos na porta. E antes que pudessem fazer uma piada um pé saiu timidamente.

E então uma mulher saiu do carro, ela estava com um vestido vermelho de seda, era curto na frente e com uma cauda atrás, uma sandália vermelha, contrastando com sua pele alva. E então o corpo todo saiu. Era uma mulher de uns 1,70, branca com seios fartos no decote tomara que caia do vestido, uma cintura fina e quadril um pouco largo. As pernas eram totalmente torneadas. Seus cabelos cacheados caindo pelo corpo, iam até a cintura. Olhos castanhos e cabelos castanhos...e então Harry e Rony se entreolharam. Quando a menina deu um sorriso tímido eles confirmaram.

-É a... – diz Rony

-Hermione - disse Harry baixinho.

-Luna por que eu tive de vestir esse vestido? me sinto pelada – diz Hermione tentando puxar o vestido mais ao fazer isso tornava ele mais curto em baixo.

-Por que é uma das minhas melhores criações e é feito especialmente para a minha melhor amiga – disse Luna que estava com um vestido preto com bordados coloridos.

-O que eu não faço por você? – diz Hermione sorrindo. E então ela olhou para os arredores e seus olhos pararam justamente aonde não queria estar.

-Harry... Rony... – Disse baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para Luna ouvir. Os meninos vieram lentamente para perto dela. Luna adotou uma estranha seriedade, não típico dela e tomou a frente de Hermione.

-Hermione – disse Rony sorrindo, Harry só a encarava.

-É muita cara de pau não acham? – diz Luna com a voz seca

-O que? – diz Rony incrédulo

-O que vocês ouviram – diz Luna encarando-os enquanto Hermione olhava para o chão.

-Ow Lunatica ninguém está falando com você – disse Rony mais antes que Luna pudesse responder Hermione interveio

-Ei, com que direito você fala isso da Luna? – pergunta Hermione encarando Rony profundamente e fazendo o menino tremer.

-Hermione – diz Rony

-Quem é você para me tratar com tanta intimidade? – pergunta a garota

-Hermione- diz Rony novamente, só que mais baixo

-Acho que você deveria se lembrar Wesley que nossas relações foram cortadas fazem 6 anos – disse a menina encarando-o

-Hermione – disse Harry incrédulo

-O mesmo para você Potter – disse a menina

-Eu achei que já tivesse esquecido ou superado aquilo – disse Rony

-Pois bem, se você esqueceu tenho que te lembrar que a minha memória é muito boa. – disse a menina que segurou Luna pelos braços e seguiu para o salão.

-Você acredita nisso? – perguntou Rony a Harry que parecia incapaz de proferir uma palavra.

Hermione seguiu com passos fortes até o bar. Ela tinha a respiração acelerada.

-Você foi muito bem Herms- disse Luna sorrindo para a amiga que retribuiu o sorriso.

-Obrigada Luna- disse a menina.

-Obrigado pelo showzinho – disse Draco que parecia surgir do nada. Hermione se assustou com o homem ao seu lado. Mas ao vê-lo sorrir para ela, foi impossível não retribuir. Ela nem sabia porque mais aquele sorriso sarcástico naquele momento à atraiu imensamente. O rapaz levantou a taça de bebida e seguiu seu caminho.

-Esse era o Draco? Aqui na festa! Ele deve ter enlouquecido – perguntou Hermione

-Parece que sim. – disse Luna que também apreciava a bela espécime do sexo oposto.

-Ele ta meio chapado não é? – disse Hermione olhando para a saída de Draco

-Com certeza – disse Luna vendo o caminhar de Draco...

Mas o tempo de apreciar durou muito pouco.

-Não sabia que viria querida!– disse uma voz fina atrás de Hermione, que suspirou.

-Acho que não te devo satisfações não é, "querida"? – respondeu Hermione se virando

-É que se eu soubesse que você viria não teria vindo – disse a voz da menina que riu da própria piada.

-Gina acho melhor você não provocá-la- disse Luna séria

-Esquisita fica quieta – disse Gina olhando para Hermione ainda

-A sua mãe deve estar orgulhosa de você não é Gina? Olha no que a filha dela se tornou, você é prostituta de esquina ou de bordel? – perguntou Hermione ao olhar para a menina com uma roupa totalmente vulgar.

-No mesmo lugar aonde a sua mãe trabalha – disse Gina sorrindo superior.

Hermione ia acertar Gina mais nesse momento Harry e Rony apareceram.

-O que você ia fazer? – perguntou Rony incrédulo

-O que eu deveria ter feito faz 6 anos – disse a menina encarando Gina

-Ela... não sei por que não gosta de mim Harry – disse a menina se abraçando no peito de Harry que passou a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos de Gina

-Certas coisas não mudam, nem vale a pena – disse Hermione ao ver a cena

-Você está estranha Hermione – disse Harry para a menina

-É, eu realmente sou estranha de estar no mesmo local que vocês – disse Hermione encarando-os

-Vamos embora – disse Luna olhando para a miga

-Sim, basta falar com Dumbledore – disse Hermione, mas nesse momento uma gritaria enorme tomou conta do local. Pessoas tirando foto e gritando muito alto. O grupo sequer virou para olhar, ainda estavam se encarando até que os gritos se aproximavam.

-O que houve com você Hermione? – perguntou Harry olhando a "amiga"

-Sabe... – dizia Hermione mais foi interrompida por uma mão que encostava delicadamente sobre ela. Ela se virou e então abriu um sorriso delicado. Harry sentiu seu coração acelerar ao reconhecer aquele sorriso. Era o que ela costumava oferecer somente a ele. Quando estavam sozinhos.

_Quem era aquele cara?_

-É o Krum? –perguntou Rony com a voz esgoelada e isso fez Gina levantar sua face do peito de Harry.

-Herrmione – disse o rapaz calmamente

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou a moça olhando-o interrogativamente

-Eu decidir que não admito que vocêr terrmine comigo- disse o rapaz decidido

-Vic, por hora vamos conversar. Obrigada por vir – disse a moça e quando Krum colocou as mãos em seus ombros e a puxou para si ela se aconchegou.

-Oi Luna, esstamos sentido a ssua falta lá – disse Krum para a menina

-Eu vou lá quando a Herms for Vic. – disse a menina sorrindo

-O Blood pediu prra te dizer quer ainda esstá esperrando porr você – disse Krum

-Há há, sim sim, vamos? – perguntou Luna

-Claro, eu me chamar Victor Krum – disse Victor para Harry, Rony e Luna.

-O que você está fazendo Vic? – perguntou a menina

-Eu? Esstar cumprimentando ssuas amigos – disse Krum olhando para Hermione confundido

-Não são meus amigos – disse a menina se virando, o rapaz pôs as mãos de forma protetora em suas costas.

-Você esstar muito bonita - disse Krum fazendo Hermione corar

-Obrigada Vic – disse a menina se aconchegando no abraço de Krum.

-O que?

-Foi isso? – falaram Rony e Harry juntos.

Além deles um olhar não desgrudava de Hermione.

-Esse abusado. – disse uma voz

-Falando sozinho Draco? – perguntou Blaise ao se aproximar de Draco.

-Será? – diz Draco de forma sutil abrindo um sorriso.

A noite correu tranquilamente, estranho era o fato de Draco se esconder de Hermione e de Harry e Rony tentarem se aproximar dela. Mas isso durou pouco, pois a menina logo seguiu para a casa com a amiga e Krum.

-Ei seu técnico não vai ficar com raiva de você estar aqui? – perguntou Hermione

-Termos que terr prrioridades – disse Krum sorrindo pondo um pijama

-Bobo! – disse a menina e Luna só sorria.

-Terrei de irr amanhã, terr jogo segunda– disse o rapaz.

-Que pena – disse a morena sinceramente.

O rapaz sorriu, tiveram um domingo agradável. Pasearam bastante até levarem o Krum no aeroporto. Hermione reviu as coisas, percebeu as mudanças e tentava se habituar novamente em Londres. Se sentiu feliz por tantas pessoas se importarem com ela. Bom, Krum veio dos Estados Unidos somente para vê-la. Luna a tratava muito bem e bom tinha ele. Que ela teria contato amanhã.

-É estou confiante de que as coisas vão ficar bem – disse a menina sorrindo enquanto deitava em sua cama a noite.

-Mas é claro que sim, sua aura rosa nunca abandonaria você – gritou Luna que ia pra cama de Hermione e deitava com ela.

É ela realmente estava feliz de estar ali. Pelo menos naquele momento ela achava que essa era a coisa certa a fazer.

**---**

FIMMMM!! Esse é o primeiro Cap. XdEspero que tudoooooo corra direitinho D E se possivel deixem Reviews!

Beijokas

Angel Sakura aka angelZinha


End file.
